meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy Game 001
8:31:15 PM Kate: Paris, 1922. A few years after the end of the Great War, and the British Empire rules the world--or at least, a full quarter of it. There's a radio in the White House, some fella named Joyce just published a revolutionary book called "Ulysses," and a creepy movie called "Nosferatu" is coming out next month. 8:33:00 PM Kate: The biggest news around town, though, is probably is probably today's scheduled execution of Henri Desire Landru, who under a string of pseudonyms seduced and murdered a string of women, burning the bodies in his oven. 8:34:39 PM Kate: The crimes shocked even the sophisticated Paris; by the end of his reign of terror 11 women had died, seemingly, mainly to profit Landru himself. 8:34:42 PM Felix Cray: ((Ewwwww.)) 8:36:13 PM Kate: During his trial he'd made an odd, sideways confession, making a drawing and noting "indeed the stove in which a thing has been burned." His sentence will be carried out today and it's all everybody is talking about. 8:37:28 PM Kate: You're at one of your usual "offices"--probably a bar--when a small boy in carefully-patched clothes taps you on the shoulder. "Mr. Cray?" 8:38:26 PM Felix Cray: ((Why did the guy do this? The burning?)) 8:39:05 PM Kate: Oh, to hide the bodies, of course. No body, no crime. Or so they say. 8:39:23 PM Felix Cray: ((I mean, why did he kill anyone in the first place? Do they know?)) 8:39:35 PM Kate: ((For the money!)) 8:40:06 PM Kate: ((There were many widows after the Great War; some had money.)) 8:40:19 PM Felix Cray: ((Ahh, okay!)) 8:40:32 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray turns around, looking at the boy. "Yeah?" 8:40:49 PM Kate: The boy hands you a telegram and waits expectantly for the tip. 8:41:30 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray hands him a couple of coins, whatever the appropriate gratuity is, reading the telegram. 8:43:03 PM Kate: The boy heads off, and the conversation goes on around you, mostly in French, though there are a few other expats here as well. "... heard he chopped 'em up..." "... would've never got caught..." "... smell like roasting meat..." 8:43:38 PM Felix Cray: ((Felix most likely *does* speak french fluently.)) 8:44:13 PM Kate: The telegram is from Felix's father, Roland H. Cray, and it is marked urgent. 8:45:39 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray reads it! 8:46:45 PM Kate: It says, in the clipped, shortened telegraphese people use to send these things: Celestine kidnapped by William Nash, brought to Egypt. Go get her. Whatever it takes. R. H. Cray. 8:47:11 PM Kate: Celestine is your youngest sister, age 19. You haven't seen her for literally years. 8:47:29 PM Felix Cray: ((WHo is William Nash, do I know?)) 8:47:53 PM Kate: You've never heard of him. 8:49:23 PM Kate: The murmurs go on around you, the air hazy with the mingled smoke of cigars and cigarettes, cheap tobacco and expensive booze. "... killed her son too..." "... guillotine's too good for that monster..." 8:49:49 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray looks at the bartender, who I assume I know. 8:50:15 PM Kate: Yep. You know him; a thin, balding man who seems to subsist entirely on cigarettes and whiskey fumes. 8:50:59 PM Kate: His name is Bertrand. 8:51:49 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray flags him down. "Need another tea, Bertrand." 8:52:15 PM Kate: Bertrand: ... that stuff will kill you. I hear it's made of leaves. 8:52:33 PM Kate: He makes an exaggerated face and goes into the back, where there's a tiny kitchen. 8:53:33 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray reads the telegram again, as if reading it will reveal hidden answers! 8:54:09 PM Kate: For what it's worth, the telegram was certainly typical of Felix's father. No excess words, so no wasted money, and peremptory as hell, with absolutely no affection whatsoever. 8:54:57 PM Kate: And the last time you saw Celestine, it was before the war. 8:55:31 PM Kate: She was a kid. 8:56:27 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray sighs, putting the telegram in his pocket and going back to reading the newspaper for now, mentally setting up travel arrangements. 8:58:32 PM Kate: It will take a while to get there; probably a steamer would be best. 8:59:50 PM Kate: After a couple of hours, you get a second telegram, also from your father. It says nothing other than "Go to Shepheard's, Cairo. R.H. Cray." 9:00:25 PM Felix Cray: Thanks dad. 'Egypt' was a bit vague. 9:02:23 PM Kate: You sit brooding with your tea and listening people talk about the serial killer for the rest of the evening; it's otherwise pretty uneventful. At one point, a barfight threatens to break out, but Bertrand manages to head it off. 9:04:05 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray eventually heads home to do his packing and preparing. 9:05:00 PM Kate: Easily done! 9:05:34 PM Kate: You catch a steamer to Cairo, though of course there are other stops on the way. 9:06:50 PM Kate: The accomodations aren't comfortable, as you chose the quickest ride you could get, but the sailors are pretty friendly and by the end of the trip, you're up a couple of francs and an odd number of pounds, plus a few German marks. 9:07:51 PM Kate: Some poker, a couple of dice games. 9:08:19 PM Felix Cray: ((Woot! Scooooore. So I get to Cairo without trouble?)) 9:09:20 PM Kate: You get to Cairo without trouble, though the sailors *do* seem to tease you a whole helluva lot for not drinking. You acquire the nickname "Leafsucker" and everyone seems to assume you're English. 9:09:41 PM Kate: Has Felix been to Egypt before, I assume? 9:10:03 PM Felix Cray: ((Yep!)) 9:12:33 PM Kate: It seems much as he left it, but if he's reading the papers he knows that actually, that's not the case. There's been a revolution, uprisings, demonstrations and finally, in 1921, martial law was declared amid increasing violence. 9:13:21 PM Kate: The Egyptian nationalist movement is growing and conflicting with that is the British determination to hold onto the strategically-important Suez Canal. 9:14:21 PM Kate: Lately there have been all kinds of rumors about the UK releasing Egypt and making it independent; in any case, the country has been in a precarious, dangerous position for quite some time now. 9:15:50 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray leaves the dock, heading to a cafe he knows, first, before heading to 'Shepheard's', whatever that is. He packs light, probably only has one bag, with his sword wrapped up. 9:17:29 PM Kate: People barely seem to notice you; Cairo is the city of the thousand minarets, the capital of Egypt and one of the most beautiful places on earth; its music, dance and architecture are legendary. 9:19:09 PM Kate: It's also filled with an astonishing mix of people--Muslims, Christians, Coptic Christians, many Egyptians but also a vast mixture of other nationalities, archaeologists studying, tourists visiting, and of course the British soldiers keeping an eye out for potential revolution and violence. 9:20:48 PM Kate: The cafe hasn't changed much since you left it--crowded, with a bizarre mixture of languages and nationalities, focused on serving booze to expats and coffee and tea to good Muslims. 9:22:37 PM Kate: The British have been in charge here for 40 years; the tea is excellent, and available in many varieties, with British-style accoutrements if you wish, or with the savory Egyptian style food that has yet to become popular with most of the Imperialists. 9:22:42 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray mostly wants to get the lay of the land. 9:24:34 PM Kate: There are more guards around than you recall the last time you were here, but while they do seem watchful, they don't seem to be poised on a hair-trigger, and the British citizens you see--easily identifiable because they refuse to make a single change in their garments or style--seem pretty comfortable walking alone or in small groups without fear. 9:25:11 PM Kate: In other words, while there is some tension, the whole thing is *not* poised on a knife's edge, nor is it a powder keg awaiting a spark. 9:25:25 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray goes up the the 'bar'keep, someone probably known to him. 9:27:25 PM Kate: It's Old John, an Egyptian Copt who is actually probably only 35 or so, but he has a son called John as well. John's English is better than his French, and he likes to get practice with said English whenever possible. 9:28:56 PM Kate: It's about 70 degrees today, and somewhat humid, by the way--you've arrived in the middle of the Egyptian winter. 9:30:11 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray goes right up to the bar. "Old John!" 9:31:14 PM Kate: John looks up. "Felix Cray, I do not believe it! How long has it been? Do you still drink only the tea? Do you have yet a wife, children?" 9:32:01 PM Felix Cray: Yes, no, and no, respectively. How's young John? 9:34:03 PM Kate: John spits. "He wishes to go to the University." 9:34:35 PM Felix Cray: Sorry to hear that, John. So, how have things been? 9:35:44 PM Kate: John: Bah, he only wishes not to work! Things are good, good. I cannot complain. 9:36:32 PM Felix Cray: Hey, listen... you know someone named William Nash? 9:38:36 PM Kate: John: William Nash. William Nash? No, I do not think so. He is American, like you? 9:39:08 PM Felix Cray: I think so. 9:40:06 PM Kate: John tilts his head on one side, and starts wiping off the bar with a rag. "... I do not think I recall!" 9:40:26 PM Felix Cray: Thanks. You know of a place I can stay? 9:40:39 PM Kate: John: You can stay with me and my family! 9:40:54 PM Kate: .... John has a wife and at least six children that you know of, and possibly more. 9:41:17 PM Felix Cray: As much as I appreciate the hospitality, I think I might need a bit more privacy. 9:42:29 PM Kate: John shrugs. "There are many hotels, unless you mean to stay in town. What brings you back to the gem of the Nile?" 9:43:19 PM Felix Cray: Oh, some business. Can you recommend a good one? 9:44:29 PM Kate: John: British, French, German? Americans buy and build their own homes, they have more money than the brains. Shepheard's is too rich for you, you would have to wear the tie for that. 9:44:46 PM Felix Cray: Tell me about Shepheard's. 9:47:27 PM Kate: John shrugs. "British say it is the best hotel in town, but the food is British, so you tell me." 9:48:06 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray chuckles. "Horribly bland, boiled food, huh?" 9:49:17 PM Kate: He makes a face. "It is all white." 9:50:02 PM Felix Cray: Well, thanks, Old John. I'll be back once I'm settled in. 9:50:41 PM Kate: John: I am not that old! Bah. 9:53:01 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray grins and heads to Shepheard's. 9:55:18 PM Kate: It's amazing! It's considered the best hotel in Cairo and for a good reason--it's huge and terribly, terribly British--it even served as the British HQ in the Near East during the war. 9:55:51 PM Kate: Grand, opulent, and renovated multiple times, it's a beautiful place. You probably *had* heard of it, but your dear, dear father gave absolutely no context in his telegram. 9:57:14 PM Kate: It's a pretty big hotel, and it seems like most of the people here are British and most of the employees are British, though the people at the front desk appear to be Europeans of some kind. 9:57:31 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray goes to the front desk! 9:58:19 PM | Edited 9:58:28 PM Kate: Desk guy: You have a reservation? 9:58:32 PM Felix Cray: Cray. 9:59:50 PM Kate: You notice a *very* pretty woman with her back to you, across the room; she's wearing a striking red-and-black, very fashionable gown that's just a little too short to be totally socially acceptable, as well as expensive shoes, and she's smoking a cigarette in a holder. 10:00:54 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray glances at her with his one eye. 10:02:27 PM Kate: Good legs, fashionable flapper get-up, funky little hat. .... except when she turns around, she's just-barely recognizable as your own little sister. 10:02:50 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray sighs. 10:03:03 PM Felix Cray: Celestine? 10:03:29 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Felix? Is that you?? 10:03:37 PM Kate: She dashes over and gives you a big hug! 10:04:04 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray hugs her back. "... you don't seem to be in a great deal of peril." 10:04:24 PM Kate: Celestine: .... peril? Should I be in peril? 10:04:43 PM Kate: Celestine: How are you here? When did you get here? Are you working here again? 10:05:02 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray shows her the first telegram. 10:05:03 PM Kate: She's wearing *makeup.* SCANDAL. 10:05:25 PM Kate: Celestine takes it and reads it. "... why that no-good, rotten... *that's* what he's been telling people?" 10:05:55 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Felix, if you've come here to drag me back to America by the hair... 10:06:02 PM Felix Cray: Of course not. 10:06:09 PM Felix Cray: Let me guess, this Nash is your sweetheart? 10:06:21 PM Kate: Her eyes narrow, and she jabs the air with her cigarette. "... good, because I won't have it. It's simply too, *too.*" 10:07:00 PM Kate: Celestine: Well he *was*, but he's terribly dull. Claims to be *such* a great flyer, so we go up, and he's sick as a dog the *whole time.* 10:07:21 PM Kate: Celestine: So of course I threw him over as soon as we got on *solid ground.* 10:07:47 PM Kate: Celestine: And *then* he made a scene, all this *crying* and *blubbering.* 10:08:52 PM Kate: She rolls her eyes. "'Oh but darling, I love you, I thought we were engaged!' As if I would stoop to *that* level." 10:09:22 PM Felix Cray: Some men can't take a 'no'. 10:09:49 PM Kate: Celestine: He absolutely refused to let me drive in any case. What use have I with a man like that? 10:10:17 PM Kate: Celestine: He took it after I broke his nose. I'm sure Daddy will be very happy. Hmph. 10:10:48 PM Kate: Her little lipsticked mouth turns down in a frown. This draws the notice of every man in the room, but none of them do anything about it. 10:11:04 PM Felix Cray: That true? Well, all right. Good for you. 10:11:42 PM Kate: Celestine: Just like you taught me! Remember? Oh you got into *such trouble.* 10:12:36 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray smiles. 10:13:18 PM Kate: Finally one of the porters, a young Egyptian boy, clears his throat bravely, sidling up to you both and eyeing the extremely disreputable-looking Felix. "Excuse me, miss, is he.... is he bothering you?" 10:14:32 PM Kate: It's worth noting that Felix could probably throw the skinny kid across the room one-handed. 10:15:03 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh no, don't be silly! This is my brother, Mr. Cray. I'm sure you have a room available for him, don't you? Be a dear and see to it. 10:15:29 PM Kate: The kid turns bright red and scuttles behind the front desk and starts a quiet-voiced argument with the man there. 10:16:22 PM Felix Cray: Thanks. Dad sent me here. I don't know that he was expecting me to find you here. 10:18:26 PM Kate: Celestine: Well where else would I *be*? Shepheard's is simply the *most.* And now what are you going to do here now that Daddy's dragged you all the way here? He's *so* silly sometimes, Felix, you just don't know. Positively irrational! He thinks I'm about to marry every boy I meet at a party. I'm thinking about buying a plane. 10:22:34 PM Felix Cray: It is pretty nice. Feel like I'm lowering the tone just being here. 10:22:53 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray shrugs. "Well, I thought you might be in trouble, so I came." 10:23:38 PM Kate: Celestine hugs Felix again. Every other man in the room probably now wants to kill him, except the Egyptian porter who knows better. 10:24:32 PM Kate: Celestine: That's so sweet, but I can take care of myself. Tell Daddy he's being a goose! Only telegraph him later, let's go in to dinner. ... of course you had better change first. 10:25:13 PM Felix Cray: Good idea. I just got off the steamer an hour or so ago. 10:25:16 PM Kate: The boy has a brief wrestling match with the front desk man over the key, but wins out due to his superior agility, and zips over to Felix to hand him the key to a room, with the room number attached. 10:25:30 PM Felix Cray: Thank you. 10:25:35 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, no wonder, you *do* smell a bit like fish, if you don't mind my saying so. 10:26:08 PM Kate: Celestine smiles at the kid, who turns bright red and stammers something that sounds a vaguely like "thank you" in Arabic, and wanders off. 10:28:41 PM Kate: Celestine: The people here are so *nice.* 10:29:25 PM Felix Cray: Hospitality is very important in this part of the world. 10:29:52 PM Felix Cray: So, how long have you been here? 10:32:06 PM Kate: Celestine smiles. "Oh, two whole days! It's so much nicer without Nashie, all he ever did was complain. Do you have a car? You should get one, they're *lovely.*" 10:33:06 PM Felix Cray: Of course I do, but it's back in Paris. 10:35:34 PM Kate: There's another shoving match at the front desk; this time the front desk guy you talked to before prevails and brings Felix a closed wooden packing box. "This was waiting for you, Mr. Cray." 10:35:45 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, well, we'll just have to get another one, then. 10:35:47 PM Kate: She smiles. 10:36:07 PM Felix Cray: ((How big a box?)) 10:36:34 PM Kate: Shoebox sized. 10:36:40 PM | Edited 10:36:48 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray opens it up! 10:36:59 PM Kate: It's money. British pounds, specifically. 10:37:02 PM Kate: Quite a bit of it. 10:37:22 PM Kate: Celestine looks at it. "Hmph, Daddy can be so crass sometimes. It's a bribe for bringing me home." 10:37:44 PM Felix Cray: Never really had a lot of use for his money. 10:38:09 PM Kate: Celestine: Well I certainly think you ought to spend it! 10:38:34 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray shrugs. "Nah. It's not like I intend to send you back." 10:40:00 PM Kate: Celestine opens her eyes wide. "Of *course* not. But all the same we must strike back however we can. Now go and dress for dinner, I'll make sure they have room." 10:40:19 PM Kate: She smiles and goes to talk to the people at the front desk. 10:41:18 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray looks at the egyptian boy. "Hey, where can I get some clothes for dinner?" 10:45:52 PM Kate: The boy looks you up and down. "... I can bring you some. British or Egyptian?" 10:46:03 PM Felix Cray: British. 10:46:21 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray gives him a generous tip out of his father's money. "What's your name?" 10:47:20 PM Kate: Boy: Daoud, sir. 10:48:10 PM Felix Cray: Thanks Daoud. 10:48:54 PM Kate: Daoud nods and runs off. 10:49:47 PM Kate: You're left in the lobby of a beautiful hotel alone, having been hugged by a lovely lady, who is unfortunately your sister. ... and seems to be a little more wild than when you left home. 10:50:24 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray thinks he should go find his room so he can shave! 10:50:37 PM Kate: Indeed, you scruffy nerfherder. 10:50:48 PM Kate: A bagboy sidles up to you and offers to take your bag. 10:52:31 PM Felix Cray: I can manage it. Thanks, though. 10:53:40 PM Kate: He nods and skitters off. 10:53:55 PM Kate: There are signs directing you to the area in which your room can be found. 10:56:26 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray follows them! 10:58:35 PM Kate: It's a very posh room! Spacious for the time, with a tiny bathroom with hot and cold running water, a shower and a bath, all very clean and with the most luxurious appointments, in blues and greens. 11:00:54 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray gives a low whistle and sets his stuff down, heading into the bathroom to shave! 11:01:23 PM Kate: He has half his face shaved when someone bursts into his room and shuts the door behind them! 11:01:42 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray spins, razor at the ready! 11:03:12 PM Kate: It's a short, chubby girl wearing frumpy European-style clothes and a rather improbable hat. She has short blonde hair that looked like it recently exploded, was sat on by a large cat and then exploded again, and she's wearing a blue dress meant for someone with no boobs and a flat tummy, which is definitely not her. 11:04:30 PM Kate: Girl: ... ah, hello! I do not suppose that you would be so kind as to allow me to hide, perhaps in your bathroom, where you have been shaving? 11:04:38 PM Kate: She smiles cheerfully. 11:04:53 PM Felix Cray: ... hide from what? 11:05:14 PM Kate: There's a knock on the door, heavy and hard, and she squeaks. "Them!" 11:05:27 PM Kate: She has a very thick German accent and sort of resembles a cute little Hummel figurine. 11:05:54 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray jerks his head toward the bathroom and heads toward the door, taking his eyepatch off. 11:07:17 PM Kate: She zips into the bathroom, and the door opens to reveal one Egyptian man and two white guys. "Excuse me, have you seen a woman in this room? She's stolen something from us and we need to bring her to the police." 11:07:55 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray looks at the man, ruined eye all apparent, half-shaven. "What are you talking about?" 11:09:03 PM Kate: It's one of the white guys who's talking, and he flinches a bit at the eye. He has a British accent. "A woman, short, blonde. She stole something. ... nevermind, you'd remember her if you, er... saw her." 11:09:35 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray *stares* at him. "Are we done? I have a dinner to get ready for." 11:09:46 PM Kate: Man: Well, if you see her, let me know. 11:09:59 PM Kate: He closes the door, handlebar mustache twitching. 11:10:34 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray sighs, and puts the eyepatch back on, locking the door and heading back to the bathroom. 11:11:26 PM Kate: The girl has stepped into the shower, presumably; the curtain is drawn. 11:11:53 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray goes back to shaving. "What did you steal?" 11:12:35 PM Kate: She pulls the curtains back across; her hair looks even wilder now, somehow. "I did not steal anything!" 11:12:54 PM Kate: She gestures, vaguely, and a bunch of gold jewelry drops onto the bathroom floor. 11:13:50 PM Felix Cray: Right. Well. Never steal from people you can't outrun or outfight. 11:14:28 PM Kate: Girl: ... I could not fight any one, I think. 11:15:29 PM Kate: She scrambles out of the bathtub. She slips on her way, grabs the curtain and pulls it down as she falls, ending up face-up on the floor with the curtain wrapped around her. "... I believe I have bruised myself." 11:16:46 PM Felix Cray: What the heck happened? 11:17:06 PM Kate: Girl: I have fallen. 11:17:22 PM Kate: She wriggles a bit, but can't get her arms out from under the shower curtain. 11:17:45 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray helps her up. 11:18:54 PM Kate: Girl: Ah, thank you!! 11:19:07 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray checks his pockets. 11:19:15 PM Kate: She beams cherubically. "But I have *not* stolen, it is a crime I wish to prevent, you see." 11:19:27 PM Kate: She picks up one of the chains. 11:19:48 PM Felix Cray: ...by stealing. 11:20:08 PM Kate: Girl: ... er, well... 11:20:37 PM Kate: Girl: ... perhaps borrowing but not stealing. You see this pendant, it is not real. 11:21:25 PM Kate: She hands it to him, and then points at it helpfully. "The traces of paint, they are not discolored as they should be, and this letter, here, was not written so at the same time as this letter, see?" 11:22:17 PM Felix Cray: .... I really don't care, you realize. I need to get ready for dinner, please. 11:23:21 PM Kate: Girl: ... but you should care, should you not? It is a fake, it is not real. 11:23:34 PM Felix Cray: So? 11:23:46 PM Kate: If you look at the pendant at all, you can tell she's right, although it *is* a rather good fake. 11:25:01 PM Felix Cray: It's a fake. So? 11:25:54 PM Kate: Girl: ... so it should not be sold. I have been trying to trace these fakes, these and others have only recently come upon the market, and I believe there is a criminal organization behind it. 11:26:58 PM Felix Cray: So. Cairo Jewelry Police, I presume? 11:28:41 PM Kate: Girl: ... police? No, no, I am not police, I am an artist. 11:28:58 PM Felix Cray: So take it to the authorities, then. 11:29:53 PM Kate: Girl: ... er, I believe that *was* the authorities. 11:33:19 PM Kate: She holds out her hand suddenly. "I am Hildegard von Braun, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, yes?" 11:34:06 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray shakes her hand. "Well. I have a dinner to get ready for, Hildegard." 11:35:47 PM Kate: Hilde: But what is your name? ... what if they are still out there? 11:36:47 PM Felix Cray: Felix. ... you can stay here for another hour, okay? 11:39:21 PM Kate: Hilde beams. "Thank you! But you must tell me your name, I must insist. I see you have lost your eye. The war? In France?" 11:40:18 PM Felix Cray: Yes, the war. In France. My name is Felix Cray. 11:40:51 PM Kate: She shakes his hand and keeps shaking it. 11:42:22 PM Kate: Hilde: You have saved me, I am eternally grateful. I did not think that they would chase me here, it is not done, to do such things in Shepheard's, they are most emphatic about it. You did not expect to stay here, I see, but it is a good place all the same, although the food, it is very British, do you not find? 11:45:41 PM Kate: Hilde: ... no, you have not been here that long. 11:45:59 PM Kate: Hilde: You have just gotten here in fact. But you have been in Egypt before, and you are familiar with antiquities. 11:49:47 PM Kate: Hilde: You do not live as a wealthy man but you have been accustomed to such a life in the past, perhaps as a youth. 11:49:51 PM Felix Cray: ((Sorry, bathroom.)) 11:50:19 PM Kate: Hilde eyes him. "... but not, I think, recently. Yes?" 11:50:20 PM Felix Cray: .... nice trick. 11:53:07 PM Kate: She beams. "It is not a trick, it is only being observant. Here, you have missed a spot." She holds her hand out for the razor. 11:53:37 PM Felix Cray: I've got it, thanks. 11:53:50 PM Felix Cray: I knew a carnie who could do that, too. Made some decent money. 11:55:01 PM Kate: Hilde: Ah! I had not thought of that. But I am not greatly in need of money at the present. Here, then, it is right there. 11:55:08 PM Kate: She points to the missed spot. 11:56:20 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray shaves it. 11:57:20 PM Kate: Hilde beams. "Ah, that is much better." 11:57:41 PM Kate: There's another knock on the door. Hilde squeaks and hops into the bathtub again, ducking down, now that there's no curtain. 11:58:05 PM Felix Cray: Felix Cray goes to the door, expecting it to be Daoud with his clothes. 11:59:03 PM Kate: It is. They're in a neatly folded pile. 11:59:08 PM Kate: Daoud: Do you need anything else, sir? 11:59:15 PM Kate: He has an Egyptian accent but his English is very good. 12:00:57 AM Felix Cray: No thank you. Oh,actually, see that the room isn't disturbed till I get back? No housekeepers or anything. 12:00:59 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray gives him another tip. 12:01:45 AM Felix Cray: I had some very rude men pounding on my door a few minutes ago, looking for some thief or something. 12:01:45 AM Kate: There's a rustle and a squeak from the bathroom. Daoud smiles knowingly. "Yes, sir." 12:02:57 AM Kate: He nods. "I will guard it with my life, sir." 12:03:39 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray gives him a smirk and an expression that says 'I would wink at you if I had two eyes'. 12:06:38 AM Kate: He grins widely and steps out. 12:07:52 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray closes the door and starts getting dressed! 12:09:14 AM Kate: Hilde, from the bathroom: ... sorry, I have slipped. 12:09:36 AM Kate: She steps into the room exactly when Felix's pants are on the ground. I don't know if he wears underwear, but either way she squeaks and turns around. 12:10:06 AM Felix Cray: He does. And he's not terribly shy. 12:11:37 AM Kate: Hilde: Excuse me! I did not think you were.... er.... in disarray! You are dressing for dinner, yes? 12:12:10 AM Felix Cray: Yes, with my sister. 12:12:49 AM Felix Cray: Like I said, you can hide out here for a couple more hours. 12:13:27 AM Kate: She beams. "Thank you, I am ever so grateful, I will be greatly in your debt." 12:14:34 AM Felix Cray: Don't worry about it. 12:15:35 AM Kate: Hilde: But perhaps there is something I could do for you, in exchange? 12:16:09 AM Felix Cray: I can't think of anything. 12:16:13 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray ties his tie! 12:16:56 AM Kate: Hilde: I will think of something. 12:17:06 AM Kate: She turns back around. 12:19:07 AM Felix Cray: what will you do when you get out of here? 12:22:27 AM Kate: Hilde: ... I am not entirely certain. If I return to the expedition I believe I will be caught. 12:23:30 AM Felix Cray: What expedition? 12:24:33 AM Kate: Hilde: We are searching for a tomb in the Valley of the Kings, I am with an archaeological expedition. I also take the pictures. 12:25:31 AM Felix Cray: How did you end up with these fakes, then? 12:27:55 AM Kate: Hilde: One of our workers showed them to me, he said he purchased them because he knew I would be interested. I believe there is a vast criminal network that is creating them and selling them to others. 12:33:05 AM Felix Cray: Who did you steal them from? 12:33:54 AM Kate: Hilde: Er... well... 12:37:52 AM Kate: Hilde: I found out where the worker had got them and went in to look. It is an antiquities store nearby. 12:38:25 AM Felix Cray: ...and you took it upon yourself to steal them. 12:38:56 AM Kate: Hilde: They are forgeries! I could not let some innocent tourist purchase them believing them to be real! 12:39:02 AM Kate: She says something in German; do you speak German. 12:40:20 AM Felix Cray: ((Probably enough to get by.)) 12:40:45 AM Kate: Hilde, in German: Things like these end up in museums and then people think they're real! 12:42:11 AM Felix Cray: Alright, just a wild guess, you have a problem with not thinking things through, right? 12:42:54 AM Kate: Hilde: ... at times I am impulsive, yes. 12:43:02 AM Kate: Hilde: But it is not right to deceive people! 12:46:14 AM Felix Cray: Maybe not. But you've put yourself in danger. 12:47:33 AM Kate: Hilde: ... well, yes. But I will persevere! 12:49:43 AM Kate: She beams. 12:52:59 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray nods. "Well. Okay, then. I need to meet my sister." 12:55:16 AM Kate: Hilde beams again, and reaches up to straighten his tie. 12:58:46 AM Felix Cray: ... you can stay here till I get back, okay? 12:59:32 AM Kate: She nods, and smiles. "There, that is very good. Yes." 1:03:31 AM Kate: She looks at him expectantly. 1:03:44 AM Felix Cray: All right. Thanks. Stay here. Sit tight. 1:04:33 AM Kate: She nodnodnods, like a bobblehead. 1:05:28 AM Felix Cray: .... anything... else? 1:06:52 AM Kate: Hilde: I do not think so! Thank you for your assistance, it is most kind and I am very grateful. 1:06:59 AM Kate: She smiles. It's kind of adorable. 1:08:33 AM Felix Cray: Felix Cray nods, and goes to meet his sister! 1:11:05 AM Kate: And there we'll stop for the night. Category:Mummy Game Category:Logs